The present embodiments relate generally to assemblies used in the manufacture of metal containers. In the bottom forming process, there are a number of critical alignments and forces that affect the quality and repeatability of making cans of acceptable quality. In prior systems, the set up of the bottom-forming machinery relied in large part to the skill and experience of the person setting up the machinery. To improve this, there is a need for equipment that removes the guesswork from the setup process and eliminates detrimental variances due to inaccurate measurements, wear and other factors.